A disk device in the prior art, for example, disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2001-101759, includes a holding means 103 which is composed of an upper arm 101 and a lower arm 103 and which swings around a swinging axis 104 to hold an arbitrary disk. At the point because a toggle spring 105 keeps a state pressing a positioning pin 106 onto a pick up elevating table 107, in other words, because the toggle spring 105 which has an inflection point within a swinging area of the holding means 103, gives a resisting force against a swinging direction within a swinging area which does not exceed the inflection point, a turn table 108 and a chucking plate 109 are positioned with high precision.
However, because the disk device in the prior art is composed as described above, when a swing stop position is shifted by precision, looseness and the like of parts in the holding means 103, it causes a problem that the resisting force given by the toggle spring 105 is varied and thereby the resisting force becomes unstable at the swing stop position. And because the holding means 103 is made to swing in each case when a disk is exchanged, the resisting force is applied onto swinging members and the toggle spring 105, thereby they are exposed to loads, it causes also a problem that durability of the swinging members and the toggle spring are deteriorated.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a disk device by which accurate positioning can be achieved without having the deterioration of durability.